


Плохая судьба

by Veritass, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritass/pseuds/Veritass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Плохая судьба

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Ребекка – плохая девчонка.

Капризная и очень завистливая.

Так она говорит себе всякий раз, стоит взгляду невольно задержаться дольше положенного на соседских ребятишках, у которых теплые дома, куча вещей, а главное, когда их обнимают мамы с папами.

Ребекка живет в покосившейся хибаре на краю деревни, у нее нет теплой постели, платьев с украшениями, порой даже еды нет.

Она – пришлая сирота.

Ведь папы у Ребекки никогда не было, а мама погибла во время боя нынешнего короля с обезумевшим прошлым.

Это знают все в деревне.

Ребекку не любят, но терпят.

Они ведь не знают правду.

И хорошо, узнай они, что на самом деле мама Ребекки погибла из-за того, что Ребекка не смогла уговорить животик потерпеть, погнали бы ее прочь обязательно.

Правду знают только двое.

Сама Ребекка и мамин друг: Солдатик-сан, одна из живых игрушек, обитающих на их острове.

Он, по маминой просьбе, за нею присматривает.

Но игрушка многого дать не может.

Не согреет в холода, не обнимет ночью после кошмара (все игрушки спят в своем домике, им запрещено заходить в человеческие), не заплетет косичку.

Он – не член семьи и заботится о ее выживании только из-за долга перед мамой.

Ребекка понимает это.

Она плохая и не заслужила ничего другого.

Но не выходит не завидовать, когда чужая жизнь так и манит прикоснуться.

Не выходит не капризничать, когда Солдатик-сан вытаскивает ее на избиение (он называет это тренировкой, но Ребекка иного мнения).

Не выходит быть хорошей девочкой.

Наверное, это ее судьба.

***

Ребекка – дрянь.

В ней течет кровь безумного прошлого короля.

Ее смерти хотят все: и зрители, и гладиаторы.

В отличие от жителей той деревушки, тут, в столице, все знают правду.

Ребекка их не осуждает, будь она одной из толпы, сама бы себя ненавидела.

За дурной род, за упрямство, раз за разом заставляющее уходить из-под ударов, за эгоистичное желание как раньше взять Солдатик-сана за руку. Взять за руку и жить вместе, в одном доме.

Это неправильно и очень плохо.

Но Ребекка давно привыкла быть плохой и мечтать о несбыточном.

Ведь нет того ветра перемен, что смог бы прогнать ее дурную судьбу.


End file.
